1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bow maintenance tools, and more particularly, pertains to a bow holder for positioning a bow in a multitude of planes while preserving the integrity of the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in normal practice to perform work on a bow while it is at rest on a table, bench or other flat surface. Such a common practice presents shortcomings of inaccessibility to certain parts of the bow without repositioning the bow, lack of a means of adequately securing the bow while the work is being performed, and generally does not allow the worker to utilize both hands for the intended tasks.
Other bow holding devices currently available are limb supporting devices and operate with a vise action either by supporting a bow at the lower limb or by hanging the bow from the upper limb. It is not unusual to inflict damage to the bow finish or other parts of the bow while using any of these current methods of support, as most of these known bow devices offer inadequate support after the bow is secured. Support of a bow by a limb may also apply torsional force on the limb, thereby resulting in twisting of a limb, an undesirable feature, while a bow is supported by the bow holding device.